Chance of a Lifetime
by k-dog2014
Summary: Sara heads to Los Angeles for a college visit but meets Markiplier, one of the most popular people on YouTube. Her plans change when Mark invites her to spend the night at his place. Rated T because I'm not 100% set on where I'm taking this '
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back again, and this time it didn't take me quite as long! ;) I've been watching Markiplier recently and decided to write a fanfic about him. Now not everything in this story will be completely accurate. I'm just going off of ideas in my head or what I think. I don't own Markiplier (unfortunately D:). Oh, and all the italics are the character's thoughts. Just so you know. I'm also going to rate this T because I'm not completely sure where I'm headed with this. Enjoy! :)

"Dammit," I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I let out a sigh as I sat waiting patiently. "Why did I decide to explore colleges here, HERE of all places?! I live on a farm and am not used to a big city like Los Angeles. There's no way I'd go to college here! I-I'd get lost!" Running my fingers through my hair, I leaned back in my chair. I glanced over to the clock above the check-in desk on the wall. "And now my flight is delayed until tomorrow! Peachy…"

Suddenly, the doors opened, and loud squeals of excitement sounded from behind me. Glancing back, I saw girls crowding someone who had just arrived off a plane. I raised a brow and stood up before finally seeing who it was. My eyes widened when I saw the dark hair and glasses. I couldn't prevent the smile from forming on my face when I heard all the crazy fangirls.

"Mark! Mark!" they cried, encircling him. They all reached for him, some jumping up and down from excitement. They fired questions like bullets, and anyone could clearly tell Mark was a little overwhelmed. He tried to answer one question but was instantly tossed three more. I watched as they cornered him. Sighing, I shook my head. When I looked back up, Mark was frowning worriedly, glancing around. He locked eyes with me, but only for a moment. I then saw his gaze shift to the baggage reclaim. _His luggage,_ I thought, glancing between Mark and the moving suitcases. I quickly ran over to the man waiting there and tugged on his sleeve. He looked at me with a serious expression.

I pointed at Mark before returning my gaze. "Is his luggage here?" I asked, glancing at the suitcases. "His name is Mark. Mark Fischbach."

Grumbling annoyed, the man searched the tags. When he finally found Mark's, he held it in his hands and stared at me, raising a brow. "Do you know him?" he questioned.

"Well, not exactly," I replied, rubbing my head. Shaking my head, I frowned at him. "Look, I'm not here to steal his stuff. I'm just going to give it to him, alright? You can watch and make sure I do."

The man looked from me to Mark then back to me again. He nodded, handing me the suitcase. I smiled, thanked the man, and ran over to the increasing group of people around Mark.

"L-Ladies please," Mark said, trying to squeeze through the crowd, but the girls giggled and showered him with compliments, forming a circle around him. He ran his fingers through his hair while more questions were fired. I couldn't help but blush at his cute, flustered face. I had recently become a fan of Markiplier. Though I wasn't as hardcore a fan as others were, I thought he was cute and funny.

_Focus,_ I thought. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh, calming myself down. Slowly, I stepped forward and pushed my way through the crowd. All the girls paused and stared at me, some angry and some surprised. Mark raised a brow when he saw me walk forward. "Here," I stated, smiling warmly at Mark. I handed him his suitcase. "Your stuff."

Everyone froze, including Mark. He stared at me confused for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Thank you," he replied, grabbing his suitcase from my hands.

"No problem." I gave him another heartwarming smile but felt the stares of the other girls burn a hole in the back of my head. Turning on a dime, I quickly walked away from them all, wanting to get out of the awkward situation. I let out a sigh of relief when I returned to my seat in the lobby. I let the random sounds distract me from my thoughts. Closing my eyes, I leaned back in my seat, drifting off. I was just about to fall asleep when someone cleared their throat behind me. Yawning, I turned around. My eyes widened, and I saw Mark standing in front of me with a smile on his face. "U-Uh, hey."

"Hey." Mark smiled and took a seat next to me, setting down his suitcase. I watched him carefully but looked away when he locked eyes with me. Rubbing my head, I waited for him to speak again. When he did, I was taken aback by how calm and smooth his voice was. "Thanks for earlier."

I returned my gaze back to him. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah," I replied. Smiling, I nodded and shrugged. "It was nothing. I noticed you were…stuck."

He laughed. "Yeah," he stated, rubbing his head. "You could say that."

I chuckled and nodded, smiling at him. "So, how was your time back home?" I asked.

"It was great!" Mark let out a sigh and smiled. "It was nice being back home with all my family and friends. I had a great time!" He paused for a moment, and when I glanced back at him, he was holding out his hand. Another smile flashed across his face. "I'm Mark." He laughed. "But you probably already knew that."

Giggling, I nodded. Immediately I felt relaxed, his calm and peaceful aura contagious. I took his hand in mine and shook it. "My name's Sara. Sara Harding. And yes, I do know you." I blushed a little before letting go of his hand and looking away. "I-I'm a fan actually…"

Raising a brow, Mark chuckled a little. "Really? Well then…" I looked over to him when he didn't continue. My eyes widened when I saw him pull out a piece of paper and pen from his suitcase. He wrote down his name and mine along with a little message. Smiling, he handed it to me. "Here. An autograph."

"W-Wow," I remarked, shaking my head. A light blush dusted my face as I stared down at his note. Smiling at him, I folded it up and put it in my backpack. "Thank you so much!"

He chuckled. "No problem!" Mark checked his watch before glancing up at me. "What time does your flight leave? Or are you waiting for someone?"

I shook my head. "I'm not waiting for anyone, but my flight doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Where are you headed?"

"I live in Iowa, but the weather back home is bad, so my flight is delayed."

Nodding, Mark raised his brow again. "What were you doing out here in LA?"

Chuckling, I smiled at him. "College visits." Rubbing my head, I laughed lightly. "But I don't think I'm going to go to college out here. Big city LA is…different from my small town, country Iowa."

He chuckled and nodded in return. "I believe it." He glanced down at his watch again before smiling at me. "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Besides waiting for my plane, nothing," I replied. I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Well," Mark stated, shrugging, "if you don't want to stay here until tomorrow you could come to my place. I have an extra room." He looked around the lobby. "This isn't the most comfortable place to spend the night."

My eyes widened, my mouth agape. I tried to form words but couldn't_. S-Spend the night at Markiplier's house? I am so lucky!_ I thought, shocked but excited. I shook myself out of the trance and smiled, nodding. "S-Sure!" I finally managed to say.

Nodding, Mark stood up. "Well," he said, smiling at me, "let's go!"

I slowly stood up and followed Mark out the door. Glancing around, I saw some people staring at me with looks of jealousy and consternation. Blushing, I stared at the ground embarrassed. _This is going to be interesting,_ I thought, sweat dropping.

Mark led me to his car in the parking lot. Smiling, he opened the passenger door for me. Blushing more, I smiled and nodded politely. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded in return and shut the door, leaving me in silence as he walked to the other side. A few seconds later he opened his door and climbed in, closing it behind him. He flashed another cute smile at me, causing me to look away. _W-What's wrong with me?_ I wondered, shaking my head. I stared out the window as Mark drove down the highway. I felt myself continuously glance over to him, watching him as he focused on the road. _A whole day to spend with Markiplier?_ _This will be very interesting indeed…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm finally back! When I started this story I was hoping to update it a lot faster than what I am. Sorry about that! Hopefully it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Any ideas or constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks! :)

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked as Mark opened his front door for me. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

He smiled and nodded, shutting the door after he entered. "You won't be intruding. Besides, I owe you for helping me out earlier."

Blushing, I smiled and shrugged, looking away. "It wasn't that big of a deal, but thanks. I really appreciate this."

"No problem!" Mark replied, smiling at me. He picked up his suitcase and headed for the stairs, motioning for me to follow. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

I nodded and pulled my straps up on my backpack, glancing around his place. The walls and ceiling were white, and the carpet was a cream color. I followed him past the kitchen towards the stairs. My eyes widened with amazement at the spiral staircase. I gripped the black railing as I took each step carefully, winding up them one by one. When we reached the top, Mark glanced back at me and smiled. "Almost there," he said, walking straight ahead. I followed him into a small bathroom with a mirror to my right and another door to my left. Mark opened the door which led to a bedroom. Once again, the walls were white, and a bed was placed in the right corner of the room by the windows. A small nightstand sat beside it with a lamp on top, and on the opposite side of the room was a dresser. Walking over, I placed my bags on the bed, glancing around the room.

Mark smiled and rubbed his head awkwardly. "Sorry, there's not much here," he stated embarrassed. "I don't have many visitors, and since I just moved here, I haven't had a lot of time to unpack all my things."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, this is perfect. I love it." I sat down on the bed, running my fingers lightly over the sheets. I looked back up at him sincerely. "Thanks for letting me stay here Mark. I really appreciate it."

Smiling, he nodded. "It's no problem. I have to go get some food and other things. Would you like to come along?"

I thought for a moment and was about to take up his offer when I remembered all the stares and fans at the airport. _I don't really want to go through that again,_ I thought sweat dropping. "Thanks for the offer," I replied, "but I'll stay here. I'm kind of tired and might rest for a while."

Mark looked at me but nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour or so. Feel free to do whatever you want. There's a little food in the kitchen, and I'll bring back more."

I smiled politely and nodded. "Thanks."

He waved and smiled before heading to the door. "Get some rest Sara," he said before stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I placed my hands behind my head. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my face as I thought about his cute smile, his tousled hair. I shook my head, trying to push the thoughts to the back of my mind. Yawning, I sat up and put my stuff on the floor next to the bed. Then, I crawled under the covers and laid down, pulling the blankets up to my chin. Smiling, I closed my eyes. Images of Mark flashed through my mind as I fell asleep.

When I woke up a couple hours later, the sun was beginning to set. I moaned and sat up. I looked out the window after rubbing my eyes and blinking for a little while to see the street lights turning on. A few lights were on in the apartments across the street, and the moon could barely be seen. A few clouds hung in the sky, casting shadows in the streets. People were scattered across the streets, wandering around while others listened to music or texted, weaving down the sidewalks. Climbing out of bed, I walked over to the door and opened it. I jumped slightly upon seeing my reflection in the mirror directly in front of me. Chuckling, I shook my head and walked out into the hall. I noticed a door to my right. Must be Mark's room. I knocked before opening the door slightly. A figure was sitting in a chair in front of a computer towards the back of the room. I saw it was Mark when he turned towards me, the light from the computer shining on his face. "Oh, Sara," he said, smiling slightly.

I saw a video up on his computer along with other programs. I frowned, waving my hand slightly. "Sorry Mark! I didn't know you were making a video."

He glanced at the computer before shaking his head. "I already made the video. I'm just editing it, so you didn't disrupt anything. Come in! You can turn on the light, too."

I blushed a little but nodded, stepping into his room. After turning on the light, I walked over to the computer and smiled when I saw the video up on the screen. "Wow. There's a lot of work that goes into this isn't there?" I asked, noticing all the different programs up on his monitor.

Chuckling, Mark rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah," he responded, running his fingers through his hair as he sat back. "It takes me a little while to make sure everything is right before I post it online."

I smiled and nodded at him in reply, taking a seat beside him. "You're really dedicated to your channel," I commented.

"Yeah." Mark blushed a little but smiled at me, running his fingers through his hair. "This channel's changed my life. It's such a big part of my life that I wouldn't know what to do without it. I truly am lucky to have the incredible, amazing fans that I do." Chuckling, he motioned to me and smiled a huge smile. "Like you! You're awesome!"

I laughed but waved my hand and looked away. "Whatever," I replied, shaking my head. A small blush formed on my face, but I returned my gaze to him and smiled. "Mark, you-you really don't know how you make us all feel," I whispered quietly, looking away as I tried to find the right words. This is my chance to tell him how I feel, to tell him how all of his fans feel. I-I can't screw this up! I thought. Gathering my thoughts, I let out a sigh and returned my gaze to his questioning yet understanding eyes. "I can't completely express our gratitude towards you. You've truly changed our lives and bettered this world in a way no one else has. Your dedication and love to your fans, to us, inspires us to be better people. We all leave you wonderful comments, but I wish you could meet all your fans in person to see how you've affected them. I-I know you've helped me and many others, and you will continue to do so. So thank you Mark. Thank you for everything, and please never stop what you're doing."

I waited a moment in silence as Mark just stared into my eyes. I felt my blush deepen but didn't break the gaze. To my surprise, he reached out and took my hand in his. I glanced down only for a moment before returning to look into his eyes. He smiled, a few tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, looking away for a moment. "I-I read through the comments but hearing those words in person really adds to the meaning. T-Thank you."

I smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand slightly. Mark paused a moment before looking at me again. "C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's a little personal."

I blushed but nodded. "That's fine."

He paused again, rubbing his head awkwardly before smiling up at me. "Y-You said that I helped you. What did I do?"

Blushing even more, I looked away and shrugged, playing with my hair. "Y-You did a lot of things," I replied, slightly embarrassed. "Whenever I would feel sad your videos would cheer me up. You helped my friend and I grow closer because we started watching your videos together. But mainly it was your personality and your kindness." A small smile formed upon my lips as I looked back at him. "All the charity work you did inspired me to try and help others. I'm not very good at making people laugh like you, but I'm good at singing and playing the piano, so I-I've been trying to create music that makes people happy. I hope someday that my music can inspire and help people like your videos do…"

Raising a brow, Mark smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded in reply, too embarrassed and shy to say anymore.

"Hmm…I see," he stated, smiling wider at me. Then, he glanced over at the clock. His eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Let's go!"

"Go?" I asked surprised, startled by his sudden actions. "G-Go where?"

"Trust me," he replied, glancing back at me with a crooked grin. I blushed but didn't protest as he shut his bedroom door and dragged me down the stairs, leaving his video up on the computer screen.

"If we hurry we can make it." Mark walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys, motioning for me to follow. Grabbing a small backpack, he tossed it over his shoulder and opened the door, letting me exit first.

I looked at him confused. "Where are we going?" I asked him again.

He winked at me. "It's a surprise. But we have to hurry!"

I nodded and followed him out the door. We paused only a moment for Mark to lock his doors before heading for his car. We both climbed in, and in an instant we were off, driving down the highway. The moon was rising higher in the sky, and a few stars poked through the scattered clouds in the sky. Mark kept glancing down at the time in his car, biting his lip as he sped up a little. I watched him curiously but didn't say a word. My eyes drifted to my window where I stared at the houses passing by until we drove further into town. Different shops lined the streets, and Mark took a quick right. After a few minutes, he pulled into a parking lot of a music store. My eyes widened, and he parked and shut off the car, a smile on his face. He unbuckled his seat belt and quickly climbed out of the car. "Come on!" he called. "They close in about 10 minutes!"

I shook my head, flabbergasted at what was happening. _I-Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ I wondered as I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I didn't have much time to think because Mark was running up towards the door. "H-Hey! Wait up!" I called as I ran after him.

Mark reached the door and held it open for me, bowing like a gentleman. I blushed but smiled and nodded, thanking him as I entered. I heard a bell ding when he let the door close behind him. My eyes widened at all the beautiful instruments that were spread before me. Trumpets and saxophones were hung on the walls. Violins were placed in another corner, and guitars were to the left of them, but what caught my attention was a baby grand piano placed on a risen platform in the center of the room, music books and other accessories around it. Mark grabbed my hand and led me to the piano. My eyes widened, and I blushed when the few people around started staring at us. _So much for avoiding the stares,_ I thought, letting out a small sigh.

"Here," Mark said, politely pulling out the bench by the piano. He smiled at me. "Have a seat."

I nodded slightly, my legs shaking from nerves. I felt my face heat up as I approached the piano with people watching me. Carefully I sat down and pulled the bench closer, running my fingers over the snow white ivory keys. Smiling, I lightly pressed down on one, and the sound echoed beautifully in the room. My fingers found their way to the open lid, the black piano almost shimmering as the lights in the room reflected off of it.

Stepping back, Mark smiled at me and nodded. "Play something," he said. Little did I know that he had a camera pulled out and turned on, facing towards me.

I didn't turn around but smiled and nodded in reply. "O-Okay."

I blushed madly, a little embarrassed as everyone stopped to watch and listen. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and thought of everyone important in my life and those whom I wanted to help. I thought of Mark and all the charity work he had done and how I wanted to help others too. After a few seconds of calm, I opened my eyes and started to press down on the keys, my fingers dancing across the piano. Soon I heard people gasp as I started to play Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'". I couldn't help but smile when I felt myself relax. My fingers moved gracefully across the keys as Mark videotaped me. A smile formed on his face, and soon I was finished, holding down the pedal with my foot to allow the music to reverberate. I let out a sigh but jumped a little when everyone started clapping, including Mark, who had quickly put away his camera and was smiling. He ran over to me and patted my back. "Great job! That was incredible!" he cheered.

Blushing, I rubbed my head and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered embarrassed.

"Alright everyone," the owner stated, standing up from his chair. He smiled and nodded at us all. "I think we'd all like to listen to that playing some more, but it's closing time. I have to ask all of you to leave please. We'll be open tomorrow morning at 10:00."

People mumbled and nodded but headed for the door. Soon it was just Mark and me left. He smiled and reached out, taking my hand in his as he guided me down the little platform and towards the door. We both thanked the owner before stepping out into the cool night.

An awkward aura filled the air as we walked back to Mark's car. I reached for the handle, but he stopped me, taking my hand in his own. He smiled at me and took a step closer. "That was incredible," he whispered, looking into my eyes. "I'm honored to be your inspiration." He blushed slightly but smiled, opening the door for me. He chuckled a little when I shivered. "I guess we should go."

"Y-Yeah," I replied, but just before getting into the car I smiled at Mark. "Thank you for being an inspiration to us all."

Mark looked up into my eyes, a small smile on his lips. He blushed deeply but nodded in reply. "Thank you for believing in me," he replied before we entered the car and headed back for Mark's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is everyone! The last chapter. I probably could have made this into two chapters, but I wanted to finish it, and I figured this long chapter might make up for the other ones ^^ I'd like to mention that I don't own anything in this story besides the writing. If anything correlates to Mark's videos or anything else, it's merely coincidental. Sara is also a character I just made up. Everything written is my own, but I don't own Mark, Journey (mentioned in last chapter) or anything else. Thank you all those who have left comments. I really appreciate them and love reading them! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think!

I unbuckled my seat belt as Mark shut off the car. The whole car ride back to his house had been quiet, the silence almost overwhelming. I wanted to ask him what the point of that trip was but couldn't find any words. Instead, I sat quietly, staring out my window. Every now and then I'd glance over just to find Mark looking at me, smiling. Now that we were back at the house, he opened my car door for me, smiling once again. I smiled and nodded in return, a light blush forming on my face. "Mark," I started, glancing up at him. "Why did you-"

"Come on," he stated, grabbing my hand as he dragged me towards his house. He smiled, glancing back at my confused face. Chuckling, Mark shook his head. "I'll explain in a little bit."

I nodded slightly, letting him guide me into his house. He let go of my hand only to unlock the door and turn the lights on. Then, he grabbed my hand and led me towards the steps, both of us climbing them quickly. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I sweat dropped and shook my head but let him continue.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Mark tightened his grip on my hand, pulling me along. "This way!" he called, smiling back at me.

"O-Okay," I replied shyly as I saw us heading for his bedroom. Blushing, my eyes widened, and I raised a brow curiously. _W-What is he doing?_ I wondered.

Before I could ask any questions, Mark opened his door and brought me inside. His computer screen was dark but was still on indicated from the light at the bottom. He let go of my hand and headed for his computer, taking a seat and setting his book bag beside him. Raising my brow, I stood by the door, crossing my arms confused. When he didn't see me next to him, Mark glanced over and smiled, motioning for me to come over. "Sara, have a seat," he offered, pulling up another chair next to his.

I nodded and silently walked over, taking the seat beside him. He was smiling widely as he ruffled through his book bag. Raising a brow, I shook my head confused. "Mark, are-are you going to explain to me what that was about?"

He continued smiling as he pulled out his camera. Nodding, he glanced up at me but only for a moment before returning his gaze to his camera. Turning it on, he waited for the screen to appear before pulling up a video. My eyes widened, and I leaned closer to see him smiling at me. "Watch," he stated, moving the camera so I could see. A blush formed on my face as I watched myself playing the piano. Good thing he didn't catch my face, I thought, sweat dropping slightly. When the video was finish, I shook my head, a small smile upon my lips. "Mark that's-that's great, but why exactly did you video tape me?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

Blushing a little, he reached out, taking my hand in his as he placed his camera on his desk. "You said you wanted to help people," he explained. When I nodded, he smiled and continued. "You said your strong point was music, so I thought I could help you out." He pointed to his camera. "I videotaped you playing, and I thought you and I could sing over it. I can also add in funny animation or something, but it could help you get on your feet with your music career, helping people."

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. I saw Mark stare into my eyes, a small frown forming on his face when I didn't respond. Shaking myself out of my trance, I smiled and nodded at him, tears of joy forming in my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice barely audible. "I-I really can't thank you enough…"

He shook his head while pulling out a cord from one of his drawers. He plugged it into his camera before connecting it to the laptop. Smiling, Mark shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I owe you for helping me out at the airport."

"But this," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief, "this, it's-it's more than I deserve."

Eyes fixed on the computer, Mark shook his head as he typed on the keyboard and clicked on the video. "You're wrong," he stated. He looked over into my eyes again, smiling a little. "Yes, you do deserve it, but I'm not just doing this for you." He leaned back in his seat for a moment and just sat quietly, staring at his hands. "I-I want everyone to be happy. I want this world to recognize the good in one another and how it can change for the better. I believe that we can all do so much to help one another and make this world a better place, so I want to try and help accomplish or at least start that in any way that I can." A light blush dusted his face. "Y-You're like me: We both want to help other people. Because of this, I-I want to help you in any way that I can." Then, Mark looked up into my eyes. "I can tell you're a good person. I like you, and I want you to succeed and fulfil your dreams like I have. I want everyone to have that. This is a way I can give back somehow."

I couldn't form any words as I stared at Mark, flabbergasted. A light blush appeared on my cheeks as he looked away and chuckled lightly, waiting for my reply. I cleared my throat, and Mark looked back, staring deeply into my eyes. Smiling, I nodded and reached out, taking his hand in mine. I blushed even more and looked away when I saw his cheeks turn pink. "T-Thank you Mark. I-I wish I could express my full gratitude towards you, but all I can say is thank you, and even those words don't do justice." I forced myself to raise my head and look into Mark's eyes. "But thank you."

For a moment time seemed to stand still. Both of us just stared into each other's eyes. It was almost as if we understood one another. I felt so close to him as if I'd known him for such a long time. Silence engulfed the room, yet neither of us were uncomfortable. Finally, he smiled and nodded at me. "You're welcome."

I smiled and nodded in return. When I saw him blush and look away, I glanced down and realized that I had moved closer to him, and my hand was still interlocked with his. Quickly, I let go and backed up, rubbing my head awkwardly. "S-Sorry!"

Chuckling, Mark shook his head. "That's okay. Now, let's make this video!" he replied in his cheerful, enthusiastic tone.

"Oh Mark," I whispered to myself, giggling slightly as I shook my head. When I saw him stare at me confused, I waved my hands and smiled excitedly. "I-I'm ready whenever you are!"

"There!" Mark declared as he clicked out of the internet. "Your video is uploaded and on Youtube. Soon millions of people will see it!"

I blushed, slightly embarrassed, but smiled at him. "Thank you again. I really don't know how to repay you."

He smiled and winked at me. "When you become famous, just mention my name."

I burst out laughing but nodded. "Oh I will. Don't you worry!"

He laughed before looking at the time. "What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"I think 10:00. Why?"

"You need sleep!" he ordered, standing up from his chair, pulling me up from mine. "It's already 12!"

"Mark it's okay!" I responded, waving my hands nonchalantly. "I can sleep on the plane. Plus I'm used to staying up late."

Raising a brow, Mark frowned at me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then," he replied, scratching his head. A huge smile formed on his face, and he grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs. "Let's go play a game!"

"Alright. What game?" I questioned, smiling a little.

"Whatever game you want!"

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment before winking at him. "How about Slender: The Eight Pages?"

Mark smiled widely. "It's been a long time since I've played that game. It would be nice to go back and revisit it!"

I chuckled lightly, nudging him. "Are you going to be as scared as you were the first time?

"No way!" He crossed his arms and posed proudly. "Slender doesn't scare me anymore!"

I rolled my eyes as Mark opened up his laptop. "We'll see~"

We waited as Mark clicked on the game and it slowly opened up. I stood up and walked over to the lights, shutting them off as the main menu popped up. "We need the full immersive effect," I said to Mark, who only smiled and nodded in reply. "So you do you want to go first?"

"Ladies first," he said, bowing slightly and motioning to the laptop.

"Wimp," I replied and laughed as Mark and I traded seats and he pouted. "Just kidding!"

He grumbled slightly but couldn't hide his smile as he sat up in his seat, leaning against the table. I leaned closer to the screen as my flashlight came on and I started the game. Slowly I began to walk to the left towards the big tree. Mark and I were silent, and the sounds from the game were all you could hear. I held down the shift key to run, and soon I popped up in front of the tree, where there was a page. Clicking on the page, I then proceeded towards the truck, the eerie music beginning to play in the background. Continuing on, I found a page on the truck and entered the building shortly after, searching for a page. It didn't take me long before I found another page inside.

"Jeez," Mark replied, chuckling slightly. "He's being really nice to you. You haven't even seen him yet, and you already have three pages!"

I shrugged. "I guess he's just being nice." Leaving the building, I walked back into the woods. Crickets chirped, and I could hear my characters' feet crunching against the leaves and grass on the ground. Slowly static appeared on my screen, and I started to run. Unfortunately, I was running right at Slender man, and within a few seconds I was dead. Frowning, I leaned back in my chair. "Aww. I was doing so well too…"

Mark stood up and stretched slightly. "Let me show you how it's done~" he stated confidently, smirking as I changed seats with him.

"Alright Mr. Professional at Video Games Markiplier," I answered. "Show me how to play this game."

Nodding determinedly, Mark clicked start and waited for his character to appear. The flashlight clicked on, and soon Mark was running on the path. "The key is to stick to the path," he explained, glancing over to me every now and then. He leaned closer to the screen, concentrating. "Come out come out wherever you are Slendy. I can sense you're here. Out in these woods all alone. You probably just want someone to come and hang out with you."

I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to Mark. He paused a moment, looking at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"It's nothing." I smiled at him. "I just think it's funny that you commentate even when you're not recording and are just playing games alone."

Mark blushed but shook his head and looked back at the game, slightly embarrassed. "W-Whatever!"

I giggled a little but sat back and watched as he collected his first note. The music started, and Mark shivered a little. A smile formed on my face as I saw him tense up slightly. He approached the truck as I had before, but when he started to round the truck, he saw Slender staring at him in the woods. Carefully peeking around the corner, he saw the page on the side of the truck he couldn't reach due to Slender's presence. "Dammit! Just my luck! Come on Slender," he whined, trying numerous angles and ways to reach the page. "Let me have it! You can just go kidnap some more people and make them draw new pages for you!"

"He's not moving," I pointed out as Mark let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," he grumbled, turning and heading in the other direction. "I'll have to come back."

As he continued along the path, static began to appear on the screen, causing Mark to stray from the path. "So much for that plan," he whispered quietly to himself.

I couldn't help but smile and blush while I watched him_. Does he even realize how cute he's being?_ I wondered, scratching my head slightly as my focus was drawn more towards Mark than to the game. I blushed when he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. It stuck out in a few different directions and looked like a wild mess. His muscles were tensed from fear and apprehension. Part of me wanted to reach out and touch them, but I knew it was wrong, so I sat back and watched him instead, quietly observing. I didn't get to do this for long, however, for Slender popped up directly in front of Mark when he turned to the right, leaving him no time to react and killing him instantly. Mark jumped and gasped, screaming slightly from the surprise attack. Panting, he shook his head annoyed and frowned angrily. "Oh come on!"

"You're dead." A smirk formed on my face, and I crossed my arms when Mark looked over at me. "Is that how you play Mr. Professional?"

Mark frowned annoyed but burst out laughing a moment later when he saw me wink. "Yep. Turned out well didn't it?" he asked, sighing and rubbing his head. "I'm actually surprised at how this game managed to draw me in again. It really has that immersive effect, especially in the dark."

Nodding, I stood up and walked over to the light switch, turning it on. I returned to my seat as Mark closed out of the game and yawned. Blushing, he looked at me. "Sorry," he replied, sweat dropping. "I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if we sleep?"

"Not at all," I replied, shaking my head as I smiled at him. "We both need some rest."

He nodded in return, and we both stood up, heading for the stairs when Mark shut his computer down and turned off all the lights.

I gripped the railing, climbing the stairs slowly, one step at a time. I jumped when Mark grabbed my hand and guided me carefully up the steps. A blush formed on my face as we reached the top and headed for my room. "Here you go," he said politely, opening my door and turning on my light for me. A small smile and blush formed on his face as he stepped back, giving me room to enter. "Get some rest Sara. Good night."

"Good night Mark." I waved slightly before walking into the room and shutting the door behind me, butterflies in my stomach. A smile formed on my lips as I approached my bed. Taking out clothes to change into, I let out a deep sigh. _Wow, _I thought, giggling to myself. _This will be an interesting story to tell everyone when I get back home._ I pulled out the clothes and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing. I placed my clothes back in my bag and shut the light off, returning to my bed and curling up under the covers. I felt my cheeks and noticed they were still warm, a sign that my blush hadn't dissipated, but I didn't care. I kept thinking about the events of the past few hours. Seeing Mark at the airport. Coming to his house. Going to the music store to play piano. Making the video with him. Hanging out with him. Playing video games with him. Each memory made me smile and my heart skip a beat. Despite all the wonderful images in my head, I allowed my eyes to shut and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe it," I said as we walked through the doors. The airport had been just the same as yesterday. A few people were roaming around while others sat on chairs waiting for their flights. I walked into the lobby where the previous day I had met Markiplier. He walked beside me now, glancing around the airport while carrying my luggage, which he had insisted on doing. I frowned as we approached the front desk, noticing a few people stare. To my surprise, no one approached us. _Well I guess he lives here,_ I thought, feeling stupid after a moment. _People probably see him here a lot, just not with someone like me._ I blushed when I saw Mark looking at me curiously. "I-It just seems so weird to think that yesterday I met you here when you were getting off a plane, and now I'm leaving you here getting on one."

Chuckling, Mark nodded and blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah. That is weird."

I smiled and blushed as well, looking away. We both fell silent as most of this morning had been. We woke up and ate breakfast, talking about a few random things. School. Games. Friends. The norm. But once I started to gather my things and we entered his car, we both were quiet. I stared out the window as Mark drove. Every now and then I'd glance over to catch him glancing at me, and we'd both look away, not saying anything. I didn't know how to feel about anything, so I shrugged it off, but now that I was so close to leaving him, I felt my heart ache.

"You ready?" Mark questioned after a moment of silence.

No, not really, I thought to myself but forced a smile and nodded at him. "Yeah. Let's go."

He nodded, and together we both walked up to the main desk. I cleared my throat, and the lady looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if the flight back to Iowa was still at 10:00?" I asked politely while Mark set my luggage down.

"Let me check here," the lady stated, looking at her computer. She typed on her keyboard and clicked with the mouse a few times. She frowned when she wasn't getting anywhere. "I'm sorry. Could you wait a few minute? Our system is being slow."

I nodded, heading over to the chairs where I had been the previous day. Mark grabbed my bags and quickly followed me, sitting beside me. Once again, we didn't say a word to each other. This time, the silence drove me mad_. There are so many things I want to say to you, but for the life of me I can't think of one!_ I thought, annoyed and angry with myself. I let out a small sigh, trying to think of how I wanted to work things or what I wanted to say.

He beat me to it. "So…I guess this is goodbye," he whispered quietly, looking up at me.

I couldn't form any words and just nodded in reply.

Mark continued to stare at me. He smiled slightly, reaching out to take my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, causing my eyes to widen. I blushed madly as I saw him stare at my hand, his cheeks turning red. "I-I want to thank you for such a wonderful time," he stated. "I really had fun. It was nice to be normal again. Sometimes I wish I could just go back to being normal instead of this celebrity that everyone knows." He looked up into my eyes then. "It's nice to have someone who still treats me like a normal person, who sees me as a human being like everyone else. I-I'm really lucky I got to meet you Sara."

Staring into his eyes, I felt a few tears come to my own. I pushed them back and nodded, squeezing his hands slightly. "Thank you Mark. I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done, but it was so great to meet you. I-I wish I could have stayed with you longer, but I'm grateful for the time I was given." Blushing, I looked away and smiled slightly. "A-Any girl would be lucky to have you…"

Before Mark could reply, the lady at the desk called us back up. We left the bags there and walked up to the desk. A small frown was on her face. "I'm sorry," she stated, shaking her head as she looked back at her computer. "The weather is still very bad in the Midwest, especially in Iowa and Kansas, so your flight is delayed for another day.

My eyes widened, and so did Mark's. We looked at each other for a moment. I thanked the lady and returned to my seat, glancing down at my bags. I blushed as the slightest ray of hope formed in my chest. Glancing up, I saw Mark staring down at me, excitement in his eyes. Chuckling, he winked and nudged me.

"Anyone up for Five Nights At Freddies?"

Yay! All finished! :D I really hope you guys liked this. I also hope it all flows together. I'm working on this currently at 1:40 AM and am tired. I just want to get it posted for everyone and am busy the rest of the weekend, so I know it would be a few days if I didn't post it now. I hope everything flows well, and please comment/review! I appreciate them all! Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
